


In This Life or The Next

by Currently_Underrated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Dead, Altean Lance (Voltron), Awkward Zarkon makes an appearance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Good thing for other realities!, Kinda Altean Lance, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Started this instead of working on other stories, Young Lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: The paladins are still struggling after the death of their beloved princess and the paladin of the blue lion, Allura of the planet Altea, that had recently passed after saving every reality from Honerva. But what if another reality came to help thinking the danger was still prevalent. The convoy from this reality contained the original paladins sans crazy Zarkon, and they bring along their Allura since she was training under Blaytz to be the next blue paladin.This, as expected, doesn't sit well with Lance as her death was still fresh in his mind. But good thing his friend Keith is there to help him through it. Featuring Helpful Veronica, and Unhelpful Rachel who is still Salty for still having to sit at the kiddie table.





	In This Life or The Next

Lance sat in the Juniberry field on the newly formed Altea, breathing in the sweet scent of the once extinct flower. He could still feel the freshness of his Altean markings under his eyes, high on his cheek bones. Her words echoes in his head as he sat there by himself. His lion was a few yards behind him, Red's shadow covering the Cuban.

He didn't wear his armor as he didn't need it anymore. He didn't need to be the red paladin anymore. He could return to earth with his family and probably grow Juniberries there in their home garden. Sell them to florists or even to hunk so he could continue to create Juniberry cider.

He plucked a few flowers to place at the feet of Allura's recently contrusted statue. The Altean people wanted him to be King since they knew that the two of them had been together prior to her sacrifice. He stood with the flowers in hand.he made his way to her statue and placed the flowers next to all of the others from many other Alteans and other species that she saved that now resided on Altea.

"I miss you everyday, Allura."

But his words didn't receive a reply. But that didn't mean that the silence was unwelcome. Did he wish she was here to reply? Of course. Did he understand her actions? Absolutely. Did he want things to be different? Every fucking day since she was gone.

It had been an entire year since her death, but it still hurt everyday to be without her as if it had happen that day. Her statue stood valiantly with her brave, beautiful face filling the sky high above him. He kissed his fingers and brushed them cross the placard with an inscription written in Altean. He started to walk away when he saw a very familiar looking ship enter the atmosphere. 

"Holy shit, is that the Castle of Lions?" He asked out loud.

Civilians of all species started coming out to check out the sight themselves as the ship got closer and closer. This had to be a dream since he witnessed the castle of lions explode to close the tears in reality after their fight with Lotor. 

Shiro, Keith and Hunk appeared at his side. Pidge wasn't on the planet since she was helpiing build a working Teledov with her parents on earth. They had the help of some of the liberated Alteans that had originally followed Honerva.

The castle landed behind the statue, standing tall and gleaming as it had when he first saw it on Arus. He watched as a group of eight exit the castle. He gasped when he saw who they were. Tears burned his eyes, but he quickly blinked away, taking in as much as he could from this distance.

In the front stood Zarkon, looking as he had when they rescued his soul from the Honerva's mindscape, just not in his black paladin armor. To his right, in white and gold armor, was King Alfor, young and mischievous looking with only a short beard. Not quite in his early adulthood, but not quite as old as he was in the void. On his right was Blaytz, smirking almost flirtatiously as he moved closer. His fish like appearance was familiar in a way that shouldn't be.

To Zarkon's left was Trigal, dressed in her green robes instead of paladin armor. Just to her left was Gyrgan, the large brown alien in yellow. But behind them was even more shocking. Two women with wavy white hair walked with confidence that only meant royalty. He recognized them to be Allura and her mother. Melenor if he remembered Zarkon correctly. With them was a little boy with purple skin and short white hair. He hung onto Allura's dress with wide yellow and purple eyes. This was Lotor as a child.

As adorable as he was, he could only feel hatred for the child for what he had done to his Allura. He knew it wasn't fair to that child, but he couldn't help it. 

Zarkon approached him first as he was the closest of Lance's former team. Zarkon placed the size of his fist over his heart, most likely in the common Galra salute. He could vaguely remember seeing other Galra foot soldiers doing it to their higher ups as they went on different missions.

He never thought that he would miss the days that the biggest threat to this reality was the man standing before him. It was strangely a simpler time. Even if he was glad of the growth he has made as a person.

"Hello, young man, I am Emperor Zarkon of Dabazaal and black paladin of Voltron," he said. His voice not nearly as deep and scary as it was in his nightmares. Lance mimics the salute. 

"I'm Lance McClain of Earth." He greeted the original paladins. "I am well aware of your name, status, and crew, though. I am the former red and blue paladin of voltron myself. It's a long story," hs continued, removing his fist from his heart.

"But this is Shiro, former Black paladin, Keith, former red and black paladin, and Hunk, former yellow paladin. If you are here because of the reality rifts a deca-pheob ago, we already fixed it and were able to retire." He didn't know what drew him to say such things to Zarkon, but he saw the emperor nod.

"I see. Yes, we were able to finally track down the origin of the phenomena, and was just checking to see if this reality required the help of Voltron." He looked over Lance's shoulder to hee red still sitting on the grass. "But I can see that that will not be necessary. If I could, I would like to speak with all former paladins if you all don't mind. I noticed that the blue and green paladins are not here."

Lance got really quiet after that. 

Thank goodness Keith stepped in. "The blue paladin sacrificed herself to save this reality. Every reality. Including yours." Zarkon nodded.

Alfor stepped in. "That statue. That's of Allura, correct? Can I safely assume that she was this former paladin that made the ultimate sacrifice for us all?" Tears burned Lance's eyes.

"Yes. She was the greatest hero this or any reality has ever seen," lance stated turning and heading inside the apartment like building they were staying in as they prepared for the celebration of Allura. He heard soft footstps follow him. He ignored them until a dandy hand grabbed his own. 

"Excuse me, Paladin, I had a few questions myself," the sweet voice of his only love filled his ears. He turned to see that other Allura standing there, looking as she had when he first met her, that pretty blue, white and purple dress on, her crown still upon her head and her blue and pink eyes shining with a light he had never seen before. The light that must have been there before Altea was destroyed.

"Um," he replied dumbly as the live he was trying to live with burst forth like never before.

"Please?" She asked. Lance smiled at here. 

"Sure, if you'd let me give you something sparkly as well, Princess Allura." She smiled so brightly at him that he almost forgot that she was supposed to be a different Allura.

"Thank you! Usually I'm the one to present gifts to the planet's that I and my father are visiting for diplomatic missions and negotiations." She sounded so happy though. "I'm so thankful for your hospitality, Paladin."

"Please, call me Lance, I'm not a paladin anymore. Voltron in this reality isn't needed anymore. Or at least not for a while." Allura nodded as he led him to his currently living area. It was simple, but clean. She sat down across from him.

"So, you said that the Allura in this reality had sacrificed herself for every reality. But you didn't say why. Could you elaborate on this claim? I mean, I got a glimpse of the placard, but I want the full story from someone who was there." Lance stopped smiling. He wrung his hands together in his lap.

He jumped into the story from the very beginning. The war with Zarkon, then with Lotor, then Sendak, and finally, with Honerva. He explained how the paladins switched up their lions a bit when Shiro died. Then about her becoming the blue paladin and Shiro's clone coming. 

He told her about herself. About how brave and selfless she was, right up till that final moment of her life. 

"Through this time with her, I had come to love her more than I ad ever loved anyone. It was only a few weeks before her death that we ended up in a relationship. And these marks on my cheeks only appeared when we had shared our final kiss," he finished, looking up at this other Allura to see that tears streamed down her face.

He rushed over to wipe them away without thinking. "Oh, um," he said when he realized what he was doing.

"I... I am so sorry Lance. I didn't realize how difficult this would be on you." Her voice was somber. 

"It will be fine. It's been a year since her death." He smiled in hopes to show he wasn't as big of a mess as he had been at first. She stood and grabbed his hands in hers. They were soft, and deceiving in a way that only he knew because he knew of Alteans hidden strength.

"I should go, I'll talk to my father about this. I hope that all is well, Lance." She dropped his hands. He felt their lingering warmth. She turned towards the door.

"Princess?" He asked quietly. She turned only her head room look at him. "Thank you for listening. I hope you can be just abouts brave as she was. Let's just hope you don't very to make that same sacrifice." She nodded with abouts warm smile.

"Goodbye, Lance, do take care." And with that, Lance was left alone with a hollow ache in his heart.


End file.
